I'm Yours
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: Shane comes back from his tour with a surprise for Mitchie. Oneshot. MitchieXShane.


Mitchie was tired of waiting by the phone. Her patience had worn too thin, and no amount of distracting herself helped anymore. She had actually sunk so low as to clean the entire house to keep her mind off of _him_ for at least a few hours. Instead of thinking about him, she directed her attention to filth and dust.

She was polishing the kitchen sink half-heartedly by the time Connie returned from the grocery store. Giving Mitchie a suspicious look, she placed the three paper bags onto the counter and proceeded to unpack and put things in their proper place. The uncomfortable silence dragged out longer than either felt it needed to, but Mitchie knew her mom was probably fed up with the teenage drama by now, and wanted to keep to herself for just a little longer.

Finally, Connie leaned on the counter beside her daughter and gave her a good long look before sighing and placing her head in her hands. Of course she knew what was bothering her. Mitchie and her mom had always been close, but it was a little unnerving sometimes, how much Connie was able to read her mind and know exactly what to say to put her worries at ease.

"Mitchie," she began with another sigh, but said girl backed away from the sink, shaking her head. Her long hair ruffled around her head as she gave her mom one of her 'don't-say-anything' smiles. "Mitchie," she repeated, though more desperately than before.

But before she could say another word, Mitchie turned on her heel and ran upstairs, hiding in the refuge of her room, her sanctuary of music and freedom. Letting out a low groan, she spun and fell backwards onto her bed, sinking into the mattress at once. Her room was now spotless due to her obsessive urge to keep her mind at work, but she let the sheets and comforter wrinkle beneath her anyway. Tears she couldn't stop leaked from her eyes, and she shuddered, shutting her eyes tightly.

Why wouldn't he call? She'd given up trying to reach him after the first three missed calls, figuring she'd bug him to death if she called anymore. More than anything, Mitchie didn't want to seem clingy to the first guy that had ever shown any interest in her whatsoever. The only guy who liked her for all her dorky corniness and insecure ways.

All she wanted was for him to be here, with her. She supposed they weren't officially dating. They hadn't even kissed yet, and she supposed he probably just thought of her as a friend who just happened to be a girl. Why would he find her that great anyway? He could get any girl he wanted, and she doubted he'd pick her just because of some silly melodramatic camp experience.

Still, though, Mitchie wanted him to be the one lying next to her, holding her in his strong arms, singing softly to her a song only the two of them knew, one they had written together. Whimpering, she rolled over on her side, thankful she had locked the door when she heard her mom knock on the other side.

"Go away, please!" she shouted, the yell coming out more like a desperate squeal than she had hoped. She buried her face into her pillow, feeling like an immature five-year-old and knowing she'd be getting an earful later on that night. But she remained on her bed, whispering hopelessly into the fabric, "Just go away."

"Mitchie? Are you okay?"

Mitchie raised her head, hoping that the voice she had just heard wasn't her own imagination. Was she hallucinating, or had the pillow been drawn too tightly over her ears? Maybe, though, she had heard correctly. Had it been a male voice outside her door instead of her mom's?

"Mitchie?" It was softer, more hesitant this time, but Mitchie nearly tripped trying to get over to the door.

She loved that voice, and she always had, especially when it was so gentle, so careful as it had been just seconds before. Fumbling with the lock, Mitchie jerked open the door and stared wide-eyed into the equally big eyes of her fantasy, her dream, her _everything_. Neither of them moved or said a word, but his eyes focused on her face after a few seconds. Mitchie blinked, but didn't stop him when he raised a hand slowly and brushed his thumb under her eye, collecting the tears that had stained her cheeks.

He gave her a questioning look, tilting his head innocently at her. She still stared at him, not daring to move. If she did, he might vanish, and she wanted nothing more than to just see him here, in front of her. The way he asked her with his expression, the way he held his stance like any professional dancer could, the way one hand was still halfway raised in the air… Yes, it was all him.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" he asked, only speaking because she hadn't said a word, hadn't moved a muscle.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat closed on her, not allowing her voice to come through. Instead, she closed her mouth, and smiled that grateful smile she had grown so fond of. She leaned forward to wrap her arms around him, slipping them under his and resting her head against his chest. He seemed surprised, not moving until she squeezed tighter, hugging him as if she never wanted to let go. Her heart skipped a beat when his arms surrounded her, swaying with her in the gentlest of movements.

"I missed you," she whispered into his shirt, answering his question.

He paused, probably seeking for the reason to her words. When he realized why she had spoken, he laughed sadly and held her closer to him, one hand resting on the back of her head, the other around her waist.

"I missed you, too," he admitted, chuckling. She leaned her head back to look up at him, refusing to let go of him. When she gave him a cautious look, he smiled reassuringly, and pressed his forehead against hers, whispering, "Yes, I'm telling the truth."

"Good," she murmured, and returned to their embrace, holding on to him and never wanting to let good. He laughed, his deep, singer's voice filling the emptiness in her heart and soul. Without meaning to, she murmured, "Do that again."

It was he who pulled away this time, raising an eyebrow at her. She felt herself smiling at the twinkling in his almond-shaped eyes, loving the way they sparkled in his amusement. They were the same as they had always been when he was happy: bright and full of laughter.

"You want me to laugh?" he asked, giving her that unbelieving smile she loved.

She nodded, bangs brushing against her forehead, and she added, "Yes, and don't make me tickle you." With that, she gave him a decisive poke in the stomach. She shivered when her finger made contact with pure muscle underneath the shirt.

He did laugh, and the musical sound reached her ears like a melody, the beautiful lullaby she had been daydreaming about just seconds ago.

"Am I interrupting?"

Mitchie jumped away from him, eyes wider than they'd ever been. He, of course, seemed unfazed and turned to smile at Connie, who looked at Mitchie with the most amused of expressions on her face. Gesturing with her head for her mother to go, Mitchie pursed her lips together. Connie smiled, getting the picture and nodding.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," she said, and sent one of her purely mother-like smiles to him. "And it's nice to see you again, Shane."

"You too, Mrs. Torres," he replied, lifting a hand in greeting.

When she was gone, Shane turned back to her and smiled one of _his smiles_, making her heart melt and her knees go weak. She saw his gaze flicker to the bedroom behind her, the one that served as her own personal studio. Tilting his head cutely, he looked down at her with his always-intense gaze and that ever-adorable smirk.

"How about we catch up on things?" he suggested, gesturing to her bedroom with his eyes.

Blushing, she pressed her lips together the way she normally did and nodded, not able to help the excited look on her face.

"Yeah," she said, voice half coming out like a gasp. "That'd be great."

She turned and moved into her room, sitting down on her bed. He followed her, shutting the door behind him, but he didn't sit beside her. Instead, he moved to everything that screamed _'music.'_ Her keyboard, guitar, recording spot and stereo... His eyes and fingers trailed over everything, seeming fascinated with her obsession for music. That was understandable.

It was the biggest thing they shared.

When he turned around to face her though, his eyes moved to the wall in interest. He blinked once, and then proceeded to laugh, bending backwards and pointing at the space beside her door. Tempted to giggle at his laugh, she let the embarrassment take over and turned to find the source.

"Oh," she murmured, and bit the side of her lip, looking down at her bed.

"Nah, it's cool," he said, still laughing. She was glad to see him so happy, but the fact that he was in her room, tickling himself pink over the posters of his band in her room was kind of annoying. Deciding to end it, she picked up a pillow and hurled it at him. It his him in the chest, and he glanced down at it before looking at her. His mouth dropped open in fake astonishment, the way he had in the canoe back at Camp Rock. "I can't believe you just did that. You know what this means don't you?"

She made her eyes go wide in mock fright, giving him the most playful look she could summon. Her awkwardness was gone already, and she knew it was because of how amazingly easy it was to be herself around him. He made her feel so comfortable. It was almost unbelievable.

"No, what's it mean?" she taunted. He watched her with laughing eyes before half-crouching, like a predator ready to pounce. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you…?" Then it clicked and her eyes grew wide for real, shock crossing her face. "Don't you _dare_."

The smile on her face gave her away though.

"Too late," he said, grinning.

He leapt at her then, the bed jolting under the sudden force. She squealed and let her head hit her mattress. Easily, he overpowered her, climbing on top of her despite the intentionally weak struggle she put up. Suddenly, he had grabbed both of her wrists and placed them above her head, smirking triumphantly at her, just inches from her face. His legs straddled her waist, keeping her pinned, but she felt no nervousness. This was just Shane and her, and it seemed right in every way.

"I win," he said playfully, placing his forehead against hers again. He added a little force when he noted, "But now what shall I do with my lovely little prize, hm?"

Blushing, she glared at him even though she was still smiling. _He called me _lovely.

"Prize?" she said, and pretended to scoff, shaking her head at him as if in disappointment. "I am not _yours_."

Though the words were true, she wished with all her heart that somehow they couldn't be, if only for just a moment.

"That's what you think," he informed her, nodding. That cocky grin was still on his face, the playfulness in his voice and expression and eyes too much for her to stop smiling. "But I have to let you know that there is no way you aren't."

"Oh really?" she asked, heart thumping wildly behind the confident façade she wore. She was better at acting than she had thought, and she found it surprisingly easy to remain in a childish mood with Shane even when he was telling her the impossible. "And since when was that your decision?"

He pretended to think about it, pushing his lips over to the side of his mouth and turning his head to look at the comforter instead of her eyes. Then he shrugged, 'coming to a conclusion' and grinning at her again.

"Since now," he said, and then his smile grew more serious. She felt the tension rise slightly as he swallowed, the intensity of his gaze growing threefold. His voice was husky when he spoke again, lower and more…romantic somehow. "Or maybe since the moment I heard you singing."

She couldn't seem to think of a reply. She could hardly hear herself think over the erratic beating of her heart, and it took all of her strength to breath calmly and naturally instead of hyperventilating underneath him. That would've been an odd sight, definitely awkward. Finally, she returned his smile and answered him.

"Well if that's the case," she said, and shrugged, giving in, "I guess I'm yours."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to gaze down at her with that beautifully intense gaze, the one that made her feel like she was the only thing worth looking at in Shane's eyes. While she had always been the loser, it was Shane Grey who made her feel beautiful and worthwhile. Ever since the day she had stood up against him in the kitchen at Camp Rock, she had known he thought of her differently.

She hoped that he saw everything in her eyes, as she could see the same in his. It was pure affection and companionship that he looked at her with, and she wanted all the love she felt for him to shine through her. More than anything, she wanted to send all of that, all her feelings for him to Shane so that he could absorb them all.

Then he leaned closer, and her breath caught, eyes widening. He saw her reaction and paused, hesitating above her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, reassuring her that he really was here, pinning her to her bed, just inches away from her. However, he began to pull away, and she felt the pain and hurt of rejection flash across her face; he stopped again, looking lost.

Hoping he'd get the message, she took a deep breath and slid her tongue out, wetting her lips. Something remarkable lit up his eyes and she saw him draw in a sharp breath. Was he feeling the same things she was? Letting out the breath. she withdrew her tongue back into her mouth. She allowed her lips to part slightly, wishing that they looked inviting.

Apparently, they did, for he leaned back in, still moving slowly. He was worried, but about what, she hadn't a clue. _Please, just kiss me. Kiss me, Shane. Make me yours for real._

And he did.

Gently, he pressed his lips against hers, and she completely relaxed beneath him, pushing back softly. It was tender and loving, all the things she had wanted with all her heart for her first kiss to feel like. Then, he pulled back for a moment, staring down at her with glazed eyes and a smile. She returned it, not knowing what she looked like to him.

Again, he moved towards her, kissing her for the second time. This time, however, it was more passionate. His lips came to hers with the same gentleness at first, but then became fierce. He wasn't demanding or overpowering, but the kiss made Mitchie flush, made her insides coil. She pressed against him with half as much force, willingly giving in to his subtle dominance.

He moved his lips in a different way, after what seemed like eternity in the blissful moment, nudging hers in a way that made her want to breath him in, open her mouth to him and take all he had to give. She did, allowing her lips to separate for him as he tilted his head against her. How well their lips fit together, how perfectly they locked in this kiss was a pleasant surprise that made Mitchie sigh into him.

When she did, he made the most beautiful noise she had ever heard. Her eyes snapped open to look at him, so close, so caught up in the heated moment. Slowly, her eyes closed again, but she was determined to hear that sound again. She was pondering ways to get him to do it again when he pulled back, breathing harsh, and Mitchie realized she needed oxygen as well.

They said nothing, simply looking into each other's eyes. It was something both of them were completely okay with, as they had done so many times before. As he sang to her on the dock, when they went canoeing, as they sang their unplanned duet in Final Jam, and twice afterwards, back stage and as they knelt at the end of the last song at Camp Rock. When he had left to go on his delayed tour, and so many times before that as they spent the rest of the summer together.

Now, it was almost the same, but Mitchie knew it was more meaningful, better. She could feel it, the emotions running through him above her, and she loved all of it. Shane seemed to be content as well, not speaking or saying anything. As she stared into his eyes, a thought entered her head that made her smile and tilt her head. When he gave her a questioning look past his breathless and loving expression, she giggled and blushed.

"That was my first kiss," she admitted, slightly embarrassed by the fact. He blinked, looking surprised.

"Really?" he asked, sounding stunned. She nodded, wondering why it was that much of a shock. She was positive that she hadn't come off as the biggest hit in her hometown. But he sounded impressed now, as he said with raised eyebrows, "Wow."

"Why 'wow?'" she asked curiously, smiling. He leaned forward and pecked her lips, smiling. He then rested his forehead against hers again. Mitchie noticed that he was fond of doing that.

"You could've fooled me," he said, sighing in disbelief. When the confused expression on her face intensified, he laughed and leaned up to kiss her nose. "For someone who's never kissed anyone before, you sure are good at it."

That was most certainly not what she had been expecting, and she suddenly felt too warm underneath him, her skin lighting up with what must have been the brightest blush to date, a record she was sure. As if confirming it, Shane laughed again and looked down at her, their foreheads not touching.

"I can feel the heat from your blush from here," he said, grinning at her. She had been certain that no blush could be worse, but the heat in her cheeks proved her wrong, rising even more.

"Imagine how I feel," she muttered, and he chuckled, kissing her forehead before leaning backward, finally releasing her wrists. He climbed off of her only to lie down beside her body, turning his head so he could smile at her.

"So," he said, sighing. She smiled back and he leaned forward, kissing her lightly again. He pulled away to rest his head an inch away from hers. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" she asked, blinking. The kisses were surprise enough. "What is it?"

"That's no fun," he said, pretending to pout. She giggled at how adorable he looked and he grinned again. "If I told you –"

"Then it wouldn't be a secret," she finished, giving him a half smile. He nodded, eyes still sparkling with that undeniable laughter.

"Oh, you're so smart," he said sarcastically, reaching over to entwine his fingers in hers. He raised both of their hands and brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently. He held them there as he gazed at her before saying, "But if you really want to find out, I could show you right now."

"Now?" she asked, blushing at his actions. He was so… She couldn't find the word to describe him. Intimate? He nodded silently and she did too. "Okay. Show me."

* * *

"Shane, can I open my eyes now?" Mitchie asked, trying not to whine. He had blindfolded her before even getting in the car, and now he was gently guiding her into a building.

"Not yet," he said, the excitement within his voice too adorable not to smile at. She couldn't help it, and he tugged at her hand anxiously. "Come on. If you moved a little faster, we might get there sooner."

"Jerk!" she squealed, grinning. "You're not the one who's blindfolded!"

"I know. I'm sorry," he murmured, suddenly very close. Mitchie blushed when his warm breath breezed across her skin, shivering as he trailed his fingers up her bare arms. "Will you forgive me?"

"Maybe," she teased, smiling at him, wishing that she weren't blindfolded just so she could look into his pretty dark eyes.

Lightly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Mitchie melted into the gentle kiss, pushing back against him as his hands curled around her arms, warming them. He pulled back and she felt the suddenly familiar way his forehead rested against hers.

"Now?" he asked, and Mitchie giggled, leaning forward to give him a quick, timid peck.

"Yes, I forgive you," she sighed, as if doing so were a pain. She knew her smile betrayed her, though, because he chuckled and took her hand again. "But hurry up."

"Yes ma'am," he said huskily, pulling her along. They went through a few doors before he came to a stop. Tilting her head, she stepped closer to him as he hesitated. "All right. We're here."

Mitchie didn't say anything; pushing away her curiousity and impatience as he reached up and softly let his fingers run back through her hair to the tie of the blindfold. He undid it slowly, and the anxiety got harder and harder to ignore.

"_Shane_," she finally whined and he laughed, making her shiver as it always did. His voice was rich, light and beautiful, as any singer's was.

"Okay, okay," he said, and pulled away the piece of fabric. Blinking against the light, Mitchie shook her head a couple times and took one look at the room they were in. "Surprise."

In another instant, her eyes had widened and her jaw dropped, limbs limp as she felt shock and excitement course through her veins. Shane watched her expression change, and suddenly she screamed, making him jump, just as she had done a month ago, when her parents had let her know she'd be going to Camp Rock.

"Mitchie?"

When she looked at Shane, he held an amused, slightly worried, expression. Squealing, she threw herself at him, arms around his neck and feet off the ground. Laughing, he caught her, returning her embrace as he set her back on the floor. Pulling away, he grinned at her.

"I'm guessing you like it?" he asked, and she nodded furiously, not able to find her voice.

They were in a small room, split in half by a thick pane of glass. Against the glass was a table decorated with a control system of knobs and buttons and speakers. Inside the other part of the room, past the glass and the door that led into it was a stool and a mic, wires and cords snaking across the floor.

"I love your song," he told her and Mitchie looked back up at his hesitant smile. "I thought we could record it…together."

"Yes!" she finally yelled, and he blinked at her outburst. "I would absolutely _love_ that."

"Really?" he asked. Mitchie watched him bite his lip, suddenly shy. "It'll be easier and everything, since it's just going to be the two of us in here. I know you don't like crowds."

"I think I'm over that," she said thoughtfully, looking away from his gaze for a moment. They stayed like that, in remembrance for the moments at Final Jam they had shared, until Shane suddenly leaned forward and kissed her quickly. Surprised and dazed, Mitchie tilted her head, and asked, "What was that for?"

"Being you," he told her and she felt her heart swell as he smiled down at her. She noticed that her hand was in his now, his fingers absently playing with hers. "Come on."

"Shane," she said, pausing when he looked at her from his position. He had turned to walk into the other section of the recording studio room.

"Yeah?" he asked, motionless as he watched her patiently. When she hesitated again, he turned back to her, placing his hands on her arms again, entwining them so he could hold her without hugging her. "What is it, Mitchie?"

"I, um…" She paused and he laughed again when she looked away. Shane ducked his head, tilting it as he bent to look her in the eye. She blushed when he did, head pulling back in an awkward, unsure way.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" he asked, a hint of concern bordering the friendly, warm tone he used. His eyes were still sparkling with happiness, but worry threatened to invade them at any time. "You know you can tell me. I won't laugh or anything. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Kind of," she said, face contorting for a moment in disgust for herself or her thoughts. Shane sighed and placed his forehead on hers. Mitchie smiled at the gesture, and told him, "I want to ask you something, but it's going to sound really stupid."

"Nothing you say sounds stupid," he said, pulling his body away from her so only their arms were touching. "Just ask me."

"Well…I was wondering…if maybe…possibly," she murmured quietly, avoiding his gaze by staring at the base of his neck. Her voice got lost in her throat again and she sucked in a deep breath, pausing.

"Mitchie…" he said, the warning in his voice that she'd better hurry up.

"I wanted to know if…" She paused, face twisting for a moment as she searched for the words. "If _all this_ meant we were…um…I don't know…_dating_?"

When she glanced back up at him, worried by his silence, Shane was staring at her with an unreadable expression. He seemed surprised, but also clueless as to what he should say. Mitchie took in another deep breath. Did that mean he didn't want to date her? She was just another girl? Then he tilted his head, a curious twitch the side that made his hair swing past his face. He shook his head to make the black locks fall back before continuing to stare at her.

"Like," he began, eyes squinting almost suspiciously, but she recognized the expression as curiousity instead. He began to sway lightly, moving their bodies. "You be my girlfriend?" He bit the side of his lip expectantly, raising both eyebrows at her – she shyly nodded. "And I be your boyfriend?" She nodded again.

With that, he leaned closer so that his forehead was barely brushing hers. Shivering, Mitchie watched as he smirked seductively, his expression both dark and loving at once, a touch of humor lining his actions.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, the seriousness he spoke with just barely there. Mitchie inhaled sharply – her answer would either send her home crying or lead her to all her dreams. Choosing her answer carefully, she closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at him confidently.

"Yes."

His smirk transformed then, an endearing smile filled with so much feeling and emotion that Mitchie couldn't help but return it with just as much love. Gently he slid his arms past hers so that he could wrap them around her waist and draw her close, kissing her again. Mitchie let herself be drawn in, slipping her arms around his neck to further destroy the space between them. They stood like that for what seemed forever, lips locked in pure bliss as they shared their love and delight with the other. When he finally pulled away from her, eyes glazed with so much admiration and joy Mitchie sighed in awe.

"Then yes," he answered, placing his forehead against hers once again. "We're dating."

Not only was she stunned, but as the reality of it sunk in, Mitchie realized that she couldn't have been happier. Never had another guy liked her or asked her out. And now, she was dating _Shane Grey_. Then she looked at him again and realized his name didn't matter, his title or fame. Shane was Shane, and despite his career, he wasn't going to change because of that.

And so, Mitchie got her first boyfriend.

* * *

**I watched Camp Rock and thought that the movie was absolutely excellent. Corny or not, Disney makes some pretty cool stuff, so I like to check out all the movies and shows and whatnot, and this one was amazing. So, I checked this site and saw that they had it up here. Immediately, tons of stories pour in, but to my absolute disgust, all of these stories revolve around the _Jonas Brothers_. You people do realize that in Camp Rock, Joe, Nick, and Kevin don't really exist as the Jonas Brothers. It's Shane, Nate, and Jason as Connect 3. **

**So, since nobody else could resist writing about people that are actually real and living - who may be offended by some of the stuff that is written and posted up here - I've decide to write a fanfiction that is actually about Camp Rock. However, I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. It seems pretty good where it is, and I think I got the 'message' through. Plus, if I were to write another chapter or a sequel, I wouldn't know how to go about it. So speaking, I think I'll just leave this story alone unless I get requests for another one - and if you do, please give me ideas. I'm in desperate need of them.**

**By the way, the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato did an outstanding job in acting, especially Joe. They were convincing and true to their characters. Camp Rock is probably my favorite Disney Channel movie now. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Review.**


End file.
